No es valiente, pero es un Gryffindor
by nikachan123
Summary: Le asustan las acromántulas, la oscuridad, los gritos, su abuela y Snape. Pero a pesar de todo eso, estuvo cuando le necesitaron, porque después de todo, el sombrero le puso en Gryffindor por algo ¿verdad? Él es un Gryffindor. Spoilers libro 7.ONESHOT


**Bueno… ¿qué queréis que os diga? El último libro de Harry Potter, sin ánimo de ofender a nadie y mucho menos a Rowling, no acabó de gustarme del todo, pero sin embargo, hubieron personajes que destacaron y eso sí me gustó. El oneshot está escrito por y para Neville. Ese Gryffindor olvidadizo y siempre en un segundo plano que demostró cuando tuvo que hacerlo que después de todo, es un Gryffindor.**

**Espero que os guste. Salió en una tonta tarde de sábado en que llovía. Espero vuestros comentarios. Un besito, nos leemos pronto!!**

NO ES VALIENTE, PERO ES UN GRYFFINDOR

Le asustaba la oscuridad porque nunca sabía qué había detrás de ella, porque siempre la había visto como la enemiga, porque la oscuridad era maldad; porque el hombre del saco salía de la oscuridad, porque las arañas eran negras, porque las maldiciones imperdonables estaban relacionadas con la oscuridad y porque la oscuridad era sinónimo de mortífagos y él odiaba y temía a los mortífagos.

Le asustaban los gritos porque le recordaban a aquellos gritos llenos de dolor, rabia e impotencia que había escuchado siendo pequeño, muy pequeño y contra los que no había podido hacer nada aparte de llorar. Gritos que recordaba a veces en sueños en los que escuchaba la voz de su madre que tantas veces le había cantado y en los que la voz de su padre sufría de angustia.

Le asustaban las luces rojas y las carcajadas demasiado altas porque le recordaba a la maldición que atormentó a sus padres hasta que los llevó a la locura indefinida entre risas y carcajadas de magos cubiertos por túnicas y capuchas negras desde donde sólo se distinguían máscaras blancas y bocas malvadas.

Le asustaban las lechuzas cuando entraban a media tarde en la sala común revoloteando y sin avisar porque hacían ruido, el mismo ruido que cuando varios mortífagos aparecían a la vez en las historias que su abuela le contaba siendo niño para asegurarse que él se mantuviera siempre a salvo.

Le asustaba el Bosque Prohibido porque había oído cientos de historias sobre centauros enemigos de los humanos, acromántulas, arañas gigantes, incluso crías de dragones y perros de tres cabezas y otros animales peligrosos que no sabía cómo habían ido a parar allí y que ni siquiera sabía si era cierto que estaban allí pero que no tenía ningún deseo de ir a averiguar si era cierto o no.

Le asustaba el Calamar Gigante porque desde la primera vez que había subido en la barca siendo de primer año se había dado cuenta de que con un simple gesto podría hacer que se hundiera en el fondo del lago y no estaba seguro de que alguien fuera a reparar en su desaparición.

Le asustaba aquella forma en que Filch siempre lo miraba como si esperara que hiciera algo malo sólo por lucir aquel escudo en su túnica, con los ojos pequeños entrecerrados, mientras acariciaba a la gata que parecía mirarlo con la misma intensidad que su dueño.

Le asustaba perder el tren de Hogwarts porque adoraba Hogwarts. Porque tenía una responsabilidad para con sus padres, porque tenía que demostrar que era un gran mago y quería que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él a pesar de que no pudieran decírselo, ni abrazarle ni besarle cuando hiciera un hechizo bien o cuando aprobara sus TIMOS.

Le asustaba olvidar algo importante y por eso llevaba la recordadora que su abuela le había regalado pero que no impedía que olvidara las cosas, sólo hacía que recordara que había olvidado algo, no sabía qué. Le asustaba que por su memoria tan mala olvidara algo realmente importante y alguien pagara por ello.

Le asustaba no conseguir un _wingardium leviosa_ porque temía decepcionar a su profesor, a sus compañeros, a su Jefa de Casa, al Director, a su abuela, a sus padres y a sí mismo; porque le asustaba pensar que si no era capaz de realizar un hechizo tan sencillo como aquel, quizá no era el mago que su abuela siempre le decía que sus padres siempre habían esperado que fuera. Y él quería ser un buen mago.

Le asustaba la profesora Sinistra, con su elegancia innata, su porte aristocrático y el sombrero puntiagudo que se recortaba en las paredes de los pasillos gracias a las antorchas, alargándose hasta obtener dimensiones descomunales que a le daba la sensación de que la sombra podría devorarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Le asustaba el Barón Sanguinario porque era rudo con los de su casa y más aún con los de las demás casas, porque siempre iba gritando y miraba a todos con superioridad como si se creyera mejor que nadie por poder ser un fantasma de Hogwarts en lugar de un vulgar humano como lo era él.

Le asustaba el profesor Binns que ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerto y seguía dando aquellas clases horribles y aburridas en las que casi siempre terminaba dormido, cansado o pensando en otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la Historia de la Magia que el profesor insistía en que debían aprender y retener en su mala memoria.

Le asustaba Hagrid porque a pesar de saber que no le haría daño ni a una mosca, era grande, barbudo, con una voz grotesca y ruda y una risa fuerte y estrepitosa. Porque traía animales extraños y criaturas más extrañas aún a las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y algunas veces algunos alumnos resultaban heridos.

Le asustaban los Slytherins, en especial Draco Malfoy, por ser hijo de quien era, por ser sobrino de quien era. Por su mirada altiva, su gesto continuo de desprecio en los pasillos de Hogwarts, su mirada dura e inquisidora, su forma de hablar arrastrando las palabras con deliberada lentitud y por sus grandes conocimientos sobre la magia oscura.

Y sobretodo le asustaba el profesor Snape con su túnica negra, su cuello recto, su postura intachable, su cabello negro a ambos lados del rostro, su tez pálida y sus ojos grandes negros acusándole de ser torpe en pociones, vigilándole, acechándole cada vez que daba un paso en las mazmorras.

Le asustaban las historias que se contaban sobre la Casa de los Gritos porque eran muchas y muy variadas y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta de donde provenían esos gritos en las noches de luna llena.

Le asustaban los vampiros y los licántropos porque eran criaturas de la noche, excepto el profesor Remus Lupin que le había enseñado que había cosas a las que no hacía falta temer, sino respetar simplemente.

Le atemorizaban los dementores porque no había nada peor que algo que pudiera robarte tus más preciados recuerdos y que además pudieran robarte tu alma con un simple beso.

Le asustaban los truenos y relámpagos porque anunciaban lluvia y la noche en que sus padres se volvieron locos, llovía a cántaros.

Le asustaban algunos de los sortilegios que los pelirrojos habían hecho correr dentro de los pasillos de Hogwarts porque uno nunca sabía si iba a haber antídoto para dejar de tener cabeza de zeppelín ni tentáculos verdes y rosas en lugar de manos.

Y le asustaba su abuela cuando ésta le miraba de forma severa con aquel abrigo de piel de zorro y aquel sombrero con una perdiz disecada que nunca le había gustado.

Le asustaban muchas cosas. Cosas grandes, pequeñas, vivas, muertas, humanas, animales, reales, fantasiosas, normales, mágicas; cosas que podían verse, olerse, sentirse o intuirse. Cosas que había visto cientos de veces y cosas que no había visto nunca y que no quería ver.

Por eso es que nunca entendió por qué el sombrero lo había colocado en Gryffindor. La casa de los valientes, la casa de los leones. Él no lo era.

Entendía que Hermione Granger fuera una Gryffindor. Era inteligente, mucho, la mejor de su promoción, era paciente con todos, y valiente. Capaz de enfrentarse a los comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos del profesor Snape, capaz de aprender hechizos para defenderse de trolls, acromántulas y thestrals. Hermione había estado en todas y cada una de las veces en que Harry se había enfrentado a Voldemort; de una manera u otra siempre había estado allí. Ella quedó petrificada por buscar respuestas para ayudar a Harry con el basilisco, y ella no se alejó de Harry cuando todos creían que era el Heredero de Slytherin. Hermione era hija de muggles y nunca había bajado la cabeza avergonzada de nada, orgullosa de ser quién era, orgullosa de ser lo que era. Ella había acabado con sus miedos y había ido al baile de cuarto con Víctor Krum, desafiando con la mirada a cualquiera que fuera a atreverse siquiera a pensar que ella no merecía estar con Krum. Hermione era una Gryffindor, ton todas las letras. Ella era valiente, él no lo era.

Entendía que Ron Weasley fuera un Gryffindor. Impetuoso, irascible, alocado y gruñón, defendiendo a los suyos como todo león hace. Excelente estratega había utilizado siempre su cabeza para ayudar a Harry, eso era algo que él sabía bien. Ron era valiente a su manera. Bien, cierto que le daban miedo las arañas, ¿y qué? Nunca le había dado la espalda Harry, nunca le había tomado por loco cuando todos decían que Harry mentía sobre el regreso de Voldemort, había estado a su lado ayudándole, mostrándole su apoyo y su amistad incondicional. Ron Weasley había defendido a los de su casa frente a las varitas alzadas de los Slytherins, había subido a una escoba y había defendido los aros de Gryffindor aún cuando todos cantaban esa canción sobre que no podría hacerlo. Tenía que aguantar las constantes burlas de los Slyethins acerca del dinero de su familia o del poco dinero de su familia. Pero él no se había avergonzado nunca de quien era. Jamás se avergonzaría de algo así, igual que jamás se avergonzaría de ser un Gryffindor. A su modo, Ron era valiente. Era un Gryffindor. Pero él ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a los Slytherins cuando pasaba por su lado… él no era valiente.

Entendía que Ginny Weasley fuera una Gryffindor. Con su carácter temperamental, con su frialdad, con la capacidad de defenderse que había heredado seguramente por ser la única mujer en una familia de hombres, con la sangre fría para defender a los suyos y enfrentar lo que la vida le deparara. Ginny había sobrevivido al recuerdo de Voldemort encerrado en un diario, había aguantado hasta que la habían rescatado. Porque un Gryffindor nunca se rinde. Y ella era una buena Gryffindor y siempre lo sería, no sólo para seguir los pasos de sus hermanos, sino porque no cabía en la cabeza de nadie que Ginny Weasley pudiera estar en otra casa que no fuera la de los leones.

Entendía que Parvati y Lavender fueran Gryffindor porque no les importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ellas, y siempre iban con la cabeza levantada, ignorando los comentarios acerca de si eran presumidas o cotillas y dejaban de ser estudiosas y aplicadas. A él le importaba que le miraran, que cuchichearan a sus espaldas y le lanzaran miradas airadas mientras decían que sus padres eran los que habían acabado locos. Ellas eran valientes, él no lo era.

Y sobre todas las cosas, entendía que Harry Potter fuera un Gryffindor. No podría ser de otro modo. Fiel a los suyos. Fiel a Dumbledore. Fiel a la memoria de sus padres muertos en la Primera Guerra contra Voldemort, muertos por la varita de Voldemort. Odiaba los cuchicheos, odiaba que dirigieran su vida, odiaba que organizaran su futuro, pero aún así, aguantaba como un iceberg en el mar, rígido, rodeado de sus amigos, rodeado de la gente en quien podía apoyarse porque era su destino, porque era lo que tenía que hacer, porque alguien tenía que hacerlo y ese alguien era él. Harry Potter encontró la piedra filosofal en primer año y casi muere, pero sobrevivió. Harry luchó contra un basilisco con la única ayuda de Fawkes y la espada de Godric Gryffindor, y casi muere, pero volvió a sobrevivir. Harry se enfrentó a los dementores en tercer curso, cayó de su escoba, se vio cara a cara con un hombre lobo y podía haber muerto, pero sobrevivió. Harry en su cuarto curso debió morir; se enfrentó a Voldemort en todo su esplendor, sobrevivió al torneo de los tres magos, sobrevivió a ver como mataban a un compañero, sobrevivió al hechizo de Voldemort… pudo haber muerto pero sobrevivió. Y en quinto curso, sobrevivió no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma… sobrevivió a un imperius, consiguió controlar a Voldemort dentro de sí, consiguió expulsar a Voldemort de su cuerpo… y no murió. Y en sexto curso, Harry logró sobreponerse a la muerte de personas a las que amaba y respetaba. Harry Potter era un superviviente, era fuerte debajo de su apariencia enclenque y débil; sus ojos siempre brillaban con fuerza y determinación, su voz cuando hablaba era segura y firme. Era un Gryffindor. Era valiente y él… Él no lo era.

No entendía cómo él también podía estar en Gryffindor. Pero a pesar de que no lo entendiera, él lo era. Era un Gryffindor. Un auténtico Gryffindor que sentía los colores de su casa, rojo y dorado, el color de la sangre y el color del oro.

Un Gryffindor al que le gustaba su rana Trevor, las plantas y los libros que hablaban sobre ellas porque las plantas eran vida y la vida era contrario a la oscuridad y a la muerte que Voldemort intentaba instaurar.

A él le gustaba escuchar a Luna. Escuchar sus cuentos sobre pumiks, azleas, hadas septioniales y demás criaturas que sólo existían en la mente de esa chica rubia de ojos saltones que parecía ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva diferente a todos aquellos que la rodeaban.

Le gustaba Herbología y la profesora Sprout porque entendía a las plantas; porque era como si pudiera hablar con ellas, porque las cuidaba con tranquilidad, cariño y suavidad, esperando no asustarlas de ningún modo.

Le gustaba los dulces de Honeydukes, los chocolates envueltos en sus papeles chillones de colores, las piruletas rojas y amarillas y verdes y azules y aquellas que mezclaban todos los colores, las ranas de chocolate, las grageas de todos los sabores, las varitas de regaliz y las pastas de calabaza con forma de caldero; porque la vida ya era lo bastante amarga para no querer endulzarla un poco.

Y le gustaba la cerveza de mantequilla de las Tres Escobas cuando se las servía Rosmerta con aquella sonrisa diciéndole de vez en cuando lo mucho que le gustaban a su madre esas cervezas, haciéndole sonreír y guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice, como si ambos compartieran un secreto que nadie más sabe.

Le gustaba el lago en primavera, cuando el viento soplaba sobre su superficie, cuando las plantas acuáticas subían al exterior y él podía cogerlas sin problemas ni preocupaciones, cuando el agua era limpia y clara, tan clara que podía ver el agua que había bajo la capa de agua.

Le gustaba levantarse temprano los días de partido de Quiddich y animar a su equipo hasta quedarse afónico, sentado en las gradas junto al resto de leones; admirar como volaba Harry, entusiasmarse con las paradas de Ron y aplaudir cuando conseguían marcar un gol antes de que la snitch fuera atrapada por su equipo.

Le gustaba pertenecer al ED. Porque confiaban en él. Porque contaban con él. Porque a pesar de su torpeza y de su mala memoria para los hechizos, contaban con que él estuviera allí, y nadie se burlaba de sus conocimientos, sino que alababan su conocimiento con las plantas.

Le gustaba la comida de Hogwarts y la echaba de menos cuando regresaba a su casa; los pasteles de todos los sabores, los flanes, las fuentes repletas de verduras, carnes y pescados, las salseras con diferentes tipos de salsas, la mantequilla, la mermelada de fresa y de ciruela, la de naranja y la de melocotón; los platos con fruta fresca, las soperas llenas hasta rebosar, los muslos de pavo asados con salsa, los pescados fritos, hervidos, al vapor, al horno y guisados; los zumos de calabaza, de tomate y de naranja, los bollos recién hechos, el pan horneado, las rosquillas crujientes y las patatas asadas porque para él, comer era un placer que disfrutaba.

Le gustaba acariciar a Fawkes cuando lo encontraba revoloteando por los pasillos porque era un fénix extraordinario que siempre se acercaba a él cuando estaba deprimido, como si de algún modo, Fawkes supiera siempre cuándo estaba pensando él en sus padres.

Le gustaban los carruajes tirados por thestrales porque aquello era auténtica magia cuando nos los veías y se sentía parte de algo bueno y hermoso.

Y le gustaba mirar Hogwarts desde la torre de Astronomía porque estaba tranquilo, solo y podía pensar sin que nadie le interrumpiera.

Pensaba en cosas. Pero sobretodo, desde que sabía la verdad, pensaba en ello. Él podía haber sido El Elegido, pero fue simplemente Neville Longbottom. Sólo Neville.

Hasta aquel momento. Hasta aquel momento en que los pasillos de Hogwarts se vieron inundados de reglas estúpidas, de castigos corporales, de la mano de Voldemort escondida en algún lugar, en las sombras, manejándolo todo. Hasta aquel momento en que todos decían que Harry les había abandonado, que sólo se había llevado a Hermione y Ron porque en realidad ellos dos eran los únicos que alguna vez les había importado. Él no solo no había creído aquellos comentarios, sino que los había rebatido. Había reunido al ED, les había hablado, había iniciado una revuelta donde no importaba la casa de la que eras si no lo que querías hacer, las vidas que querías salvar y las muertes que no deseabas ver.

Él había esperado pacientemente, escondiéndose, intentando actuar como habría actuado Harry, intentando pensar como habría pensado Hermione, intentando idear estrategias como solo Ron podría haberlo hecho.

Había atacado en silencio, había ayudado, había acogido a los que se escapaban del tormento en el que Hogwarts se había convertido. Él había sido alguien mientras esperaba a que ellos llegaran porque Neville nunca dudó de ellos, porque supo siempre que Harry iba a regresar y que cuando eso pasara, la batalla sería decisiva.

Por eso, por todo eso, cuando su abuela le miró a los ojos y le dijo: "Estoy orgullosa de ti", Neville supo que después de todo, sí era un Gryffindor. Un Gryffindor al que le asustaban la oscuridad, los dementores, los mortífagos, Snape, las acromántulas, Hagrid y Binns; pero un Gryffindor después de todo y ante todo que luchaba por los suyos cuando era necesario y que jamás volvía la espalda a aquellos que le necesitaban.

Porque no era el valor lo único que caracterizaba a los Gryffindor, sino otras cosas que durante aquella batalla, él supo apreciar. Fidelidad, honor, fuerza, decisión, determinación, sensatez, impulsividad, protección.

¿Y qué si le temía a algunas cosas? Nadie era perfecto pero él, era un Gryffindor y siempre estaría orgulloso de serlo.


End file.
